The Hollow
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Él, desde ese día fatídico, ha sentido un enorme hueco que arrasa con todo, pero cierta persona caída del cielo ha sabido llenarlo "Lléname de ti" Sasunaru songfic


**Notas de la Autora: **_Para este shot les recomiendo la version acústica del tema **The Hollow **de la banda__A Perfect Circle ._

* * *

**The Hollow.**

¿Eres feliz?

No lo sé, desconozco el porqué me lo he cuestionado. Estoy conciente de que ahora no puedes oírme, pero aun así quiero decírtelo…

- Te quiero

Tu rostro se ve tan calmo, tan imperturbable. Tu cabello rubio desperdigado por la almohada y la sábana que cubre pobremente tu cintura me hace estremecer. Ayer tú fuiste mío, ayer y antes de ayer desde hace un mes¿podrías siquiera pensar que no me canso de verte dormido? No, no lo sabes y tampoco te lo diré. Mis dedos delinean suavemente tus labios, palpando esa indescriptible tersura, deseando probarlos otra y mil veces más hasta extinguir el aliento, pero me contengo. Siento la necesidad, como todas las mañanas, de decírtelo… decirte aquello que soy incapaz de articular cuando estas despierto.

- Naruto –susurra acariciando sus gentiles cabellos- sé que en el pasado te he hecho sufrir… yo más que nadie -pasando saliva con exasperación- sé que aunque te pida perdón eso no borrará lo que he hecho, pero… pese a que soy un bastardo, que no te merezco a mi lado, soy egoísta. No quiero que te alejes de mí… -recorriendo las marquitas de sus mejillas con detenimiento- no podría soportarlo, no ahora que entiendo lo que siento desde que te conocí… -acercándose más a su cuerpo- no ahora que entiendo… que te amo. Tú eres… todo para mí -murmura contra sus labios- y si tú me dejas yo…

¿Él qué¿Morir, dejar de respirar y vivir como un zombi o simplemente resignarse? Había pensando muchas veces en ello y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: sería peor que morir.

Con sumo cuidado se acercó un poco más con la clara intención de besarle, pero en el proceso advirtió como apretaba los ojos y abría los labios.

- Sasuke… -llamó dormido- aún es temprano, déjame dormir cinco minutos más…

Una suave sonrisa salió de sus labios, Naruto nunca cambiaría y eso era precisamente lo que quería: que nunca dejase de ser tan inocente y puro. Porque, pese a todo lo que habían pasado, pese a que le dejó en busca de poder e intentó matarlo, él nunca se rindió, nunca perdió segundo en pedirle que volviera con él e incluso se entrenó duramente para ello.

- Pero pese a que te hiciste muy fuerte, aun te quedas holgazaneando en la cama antes de las misiones –murmuro quedo- dobe…

Inconcientemente, el cuerpo del rubio se movió atraído, como si de un imán se tratase, al tibio y desnudo cuerpo del Uchiha, le rodeo con los brazos y escondió su cabecita tozuda en la curvatura de su cuello.

- Mhm… Sasuke… -ronroneo cual gatito contra su amo- sólo un poco más…

No. No tenía remedio y le encantaba así.

Observo detalladamente su tez morena y como siempre llegó a la misma conclusión: era perfecta. Los mellones rubios cubriendo desordenadamente su frente; las cejas rubias finas, indomables e impredecibles que le hacían saber de inmediato cuando Naruto se enfadaba o cuando estaba feliz; la tierna nariz que se refregaba juguetonamente contra la suya de vez en cuando o se arrugaba en un gracioso morrito; las mejillas zorrunas suaves que tanto le atraían y le embobaban y, finalmente, los labios entreabiertos que le invitaban a besarlos sin reparo y que le enloquecían cuando se prendaban de su labio inferior…

Todo eso que perdió y que creyó nunca recuperar, ese hueco profundo que se había forjado en su alma a la tierna edad de siete años, la sensación de vacío insoportable y la soledad avasalladora que le destruía el sentido a todo lo que hacía o pensaba… Todo eso se volvió nada cuando aquél muchacho apareció frente a si diciéndole "Vuelve conmigo". Y él… él sólo quiso llorar. Llorar hasta el hastío cansado de todo ese infierno en que estaba sumido, pero fue ahí, cuando sus rasgados ojos negros derramaron una escueta lágrima, que sintió la mano del kitsune tomando con firmeza la suya y eso fue más que suficiente para dejar de sobrevivir. Porque todo ese tiempo había sobrevivido con la idea de matar a Itachi ceñida de manera asfixiante y casi obsesiva en su mente, como si fuese el débil pilar del cual poderse afirmar en la venida del Apocalipsis, pero entonces vino Naruto y todo cambió. Él le dio un motivo para vivir, las ganas de hacerlo, llenó su vacía alma de vida, le mostró que aún podía ser feliz.

Y lo era, a su lado. Pero… sentía que aún faltaba algo.

- Naruto… - musitó apartando algunos cabellos de su frente - tú has llenado… el vacío que había en mí – finalizó depositando un beso ahí y le abrazó. Lo necesitaba, más que el aliento que respiraba para seguir existiendo, más que nada ni nadie en el mundo.

- Lo sé –bisbisó una voz con un deje claro de suficiencia-.

Sasuke se apartó sobresaltado mas, cuando oyó la risita del chico, se sintió torpe.

-Dobe – dijo con enfado fingido, en cierta manera se sentía violento y aliviado de que le hubiese escuchado, aunque fuese un arrebato de cursilería- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara, teme! –siguió carcajeándose- ¡En mi vida la olvidaré! –fijándose en el leve sonrojo que teñía las mejillas de Sasuke- Oe¡te has sonrojado! – puntualizó anonadado. Era primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, cosa que generó de inmediato un pensamiento -_se ve tan hermoso-_. El moreno estuvo tentado a despotricarle pero se contuvo¿por qué se veía tan feliz?

- Sasuke… -apretándose contra el moreno- tú también… has llenado mi profundo hueco –clavando su mirada azulina en sus ojos negros- pensé que nunca me sentiría así… tan completo, pero tú te colaste en mi corazón de una forma que no puedo explicar… y me gusta, me gusta que seas tú y no otra persona –acariciando su mejilla con una suave sonrisa-.

El Uchiha sonrió en respuesta mientras posaba su nívea mano sobre la de Naruto, creando un contraste entre sus pieles, un contraste que estaba destinado a existir gracias a su perfección. Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, como si sus cuerpos hablasen por ellos en ese silencio cómplice, hasta que sus labios se rozaron muy quedamente en un toque casi imperceptible.

- Te quiero –expreso el rubio refregando su nariz contra la de Sasuke- y no necesito decírtelo mientras duermes ¿sabes?

El moreno arqueó una ceja divertido, así que sólo se hacía…

Pero¿desde cuando había comenzado a oírle? Pronto la seguridad se transformo en un carmesí pálido que tiño sus mejillas ¡Era tan vergonzoso ser descubierto!

- Usuratonkachi, no digas bobadas –trató de salvarguar su orgullo como pudo, pero la risita triunfadora del Uzumaki no le ayudo a sentirse mejor – Ya, no te rías dobe –haciendo una mueca de fingido enojo- no le veo ni pizca de gracia.

- Perdón, perdón, Sasuke –se disculpó sacando la lengua- pero no me resisto, además, no todos los días te veo sonrojarte dos veces seguidas ¡Déjame disfrutarlo!-.

Y se quedo ahí, prendado de esa sonrisa, de esa risa cristalina, de la felicidad que destilaba por cada minúsculo poro de su piel… y volvió a sentirse afortunado, afortunado y despreciable. No se lo merecía….

Atrapó sus labios de manera rápida y eficaz, pillándole desprevenido. Ahondó en su boca con desesperación creyendo que esto no era más que un sueño, un sueño del que tarde o temprano despertaría y que quería aprovechar…

"_Gritando 'Aliméntame aquí'_

_Lléname otra vez_

_Temporalmente apaciguando esta hambre."_

- Te quiero –expresó calmo después de separarse centímetros de su boca- y ya no necesito decírtelo dormido –declaró ganándose una sonrisa determinada del Jinchuuriki- ya no…

Naruto le atrajo hacia sí con firmeza, girando su cuerpo lo suficiente para dejarle de espaldas en la cama. Arqueó una ceja divertido por el asombro del moreno y, a posta, se acomodó de manera incitante sobre sus caderas.

- Entonces… -habló con voz enronquecida- demuéstralo y _lléname_de ti –llevando su pálida mano a su entrepierna. Sasuke aceptó la implícita petición moviendo su diestra en tortuosos y desesperantes movimientos, sacando jadeos impacientes a su amante. Se sentó con el Uzumaki sobre él, tentado a besarle, a ahogar esos exquisitos gemidos en su cavidad, a demostrarle que, aunque soñase, él realmente le amaba. Recorrió los mil y un caminos de su cuerpo, reconociendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos aquellos lugares que tanto le fascinaban, tocando puntos sensibles que caldeaban a paso agigantado el momento. Dejó su boca para ir a por su cuello, reavivando antiguas marcas que gritaban a los mil vientos que él le pertenecía tanto en sueños como en secreto, sintiéndole parte de sí y encendiendo con más ardor su llama interior. Estrujó sus nalgas de manera brusca y posesiva provocándole una violenta sacudida, diciéndose a si mismo que quien osase de tocarle ahí moriría dolorosamente bajos sus manos. Ocultó su rostro posando la frente en su pecho sudoroso, permitiéndose disfrutar plenamente de sus movimientos revoltosos y ansiosos mientras introducía de improvisto dos dedos previamente ensalivados, preparándole como era debido para no lastimarle. Exhaló una bocanada de aire considerable, ya no podía aguantar y solo visualizaba el momento en que ambos se complementarían siendo sólo uno. Le cogió de las caderas mientras Naruto se afirmaba débilmente de sus hombros tembloroso y sediento de él, mordiéndose el labio en un sensual gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

- Sasu… ke –suplico sin poder soportarlo más- te necesito dentro de mí… -cerrando un ojo- ¡ahora! –se exasperó alzando las caderas para dirigir la penetración, irguiendo el miembro duro y despierto de su amante para luego dejarse caer sobre él de una sola estocada- ¡Ahh! –grito ahogadamente arqueando la espalda.

"_Lléname otra vez…"_

Y no sólo era físicamente, aquél acto no era más que un accesorio para el verdadero fin, un instrumento que les permitía encontrarse cada vez más cerca del otro, unirse de tal forma de que el dolor que uno experimente será el del otro, compartiéndolo todo.

Le empujó contra la cama enlazando sus piernas centrinas en su cadera, cogió aire tratando se calmarse y hacerle frente a esos ojos azules inundados en lujuria que no hacían más que gritarle "_no te detengas"_. Entró y salió, ganando un ritmo que iba en aumento, jadeando cada vez más fuerte preso de una pasión desconocida. Quería marcarlo, partirle en dos, torturarlo y arrancarle la razón, que sólo lo mirase a él, que sólo le hablase a él y a nadie más… a _nadie._

Pasó los brazos tras sus espaldas, atrayéndole contra si con violencia, desgarrándole la garganta debido los gritos que soltaba en respuesta a la intensidad del momento, ignorando que perfectamente se escucharían a tres cuadras de ahí. Naruto se removió inquieto, lo estaban matando de manera placentera y le fascinaba y no le importaba el escándalo que se estaba montando ni los movimientos obscenos que sus caderas dibujaban buscando mayor contacto. Se abalanzó directo a los labios del Uchiha, queriendo beberle el aliento, queriendo demostrarle lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, lo dichoso que era… lo _completo_y pleno que se hallaba.

"_Suficiente para edificar_

_Y llenar permanentemente ese hueco…"_

Rompió el beso ofuscado, liberando un ronco gemido, vislumbrando que el final se avecinaba. Enterró sus uñas en los omoplatos, cabalgándole sin pudor, incrementando el ritmo al sentir atenciones en su eréctil virilidad que punzaba dolorosamente por atención.

-¡SASUKE! – mordiéndose la lengua- ¡Ya no puedo…! –el aludido deslizo las manos hasta las caderas, haciendo una fuerte presión en torno a ellas, provocándole así el fin- ¡AHHhhhhh! –emitió echando hacia tras la cabeza, en un sonido guturalmente erótico que le vedó el sentido al ex–vengador, quién pocos minutos después el acompaño en un ronco gemido. Se dejó caer contra el cuerpo del rubio respirando agitado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y rodeándole con los brazos por la cintura. Su amante el envolvió por la espalda suspirando satisfecho con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

- Te quiero –resonó por la habitación- Te quiero demasiado.

Sasuke sonrió contra su piel, buscando a tientas su diestra para darle un suave apretón como diciendo _"Yo también"_. Gateó rozándose contra su cuerpo hasta estar a la altura de su rostro, sonrió arqueando una ceja suficiente.

- Eso es más que obvio –le pico- de lo contrario no serías tan escandaloso mientras lo hacemos –advirtiendo un sonrojo furioso en su amante –¡Serás teme! –se defendió el jinchuuriki sin poder controlar el sonrojo y con unas ganas gigantes de darle plantón a esa cara arrogante… -_que tanto me gusta- _pero se resigno mentalmente. ¿Qué podía hacer? El baka le gustaba tal y como era… - Veo que tengo razón –continuó luego de ver como le desviaba la mirada apenado- y claro, siempre la tengo ¿no, Naruto?

- ¡Humph! –bufó ofendido infando los mofletes¿es qué nuca podría dejar de lado su pose de chulito? El último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha sonrió vencedor por la hazaña ¡Era tan fácil picarle que no se resistía! Los labios del ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente se arrugaron al sentirse observado, mal conteniendo una sonrisa hasta soltar una risita divertida – mira que eres baka, Sasuke –le abordó girando el cuello para verle- cualquiera diría que no eres el mismo al estar conmigo… hasta te ríes con frecuencia últimamente.

El nombrado le observó profundamente con expresión neutra, como escarbando en su mirada por algo que no sabía qué era, diciéndole en silencio que era verdad. Él ya no era el mismo, no con Naruto. Paulatinamente se había ido abriendo hacia él, dejando fluir sus sentimientos de a poco con pequeños gestos que en tiempos pasado ni loco haría… El dobe, simplemente, tenía razón y eso no le molestaba, no cuando se encerraba en un _nosotros_…

- No lo soy… - hablo relajado- porque ya no estoy solo… - el próximo Hokage asintió feliz al borde de las lágrimas porque esa era la más hermosa verdad…

_No… porque juntos hemos vencido a la soledad…_

_Te amo…_

* * *

**Notas: **_Les agradezco por montones el haberse dado el tiempo para leerlo. Recuerden que la mejor forma de mejorar es con crítica constructiva, así que, presiona el botoncito "go" y hazme crecer _

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


End file.
